custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ahpolki Inika/Part 1 of the MOC/art contest; Ghosts of Our Past
Welp, you all voted for it. Multiple categories and themes, all in one go. Starting today, there will be a series of blogs for each category, once every one or two months. Participants will have that much time to partake in the contest before the round ends. After that, we move on to the next one. Our first batch reveals around something many of its characters went through; suffering. Many of these are Toa Hagah on the run, while many more are veterans of the Core War. Details are encrypted below. Rules and Guidelines #For anyone MOCing, the MOC has to match with the canon colorschemes of the G1 universe. Still, they don't specially say what shades of said colors aren't allowed, or how much of them you can use. Many Elements decree a primary color, but they also have multiple secondary ones. You can choose whichever of the latter you desire. :P ##You're also allowed to spraypaint pieces, or paint them by hand. I suppose sharpies are also allowed. Just avoid painting balljoints and connectors, though. Trust me, this comes from personal experience. ##If you don't have the right mask for them (assuming the character's version ever existed), you can always try using another one. last time I checked, a Kanohi of one power can be shaped like that of another (as seen with Norik and the Toa Hagah). And before you ask, yes, G2 masks are allowed. Heck, you can use both systems (ye olde G1 pieces and CCBS) for building MOCs. ##And before I forget; yes, custom masks are allowed too. Wether they'd be made of offical LEGO peices or custom molds from Shapeways. #For anyone drawing, I don't think colors are as much as a deal (so long as you leave the name of the character you're depicting in the file's name). The design kinda has to fit with the character's personality, physical description (unless I allow otherwise. :P), and background a bit, though. Apart from that, all artists pretty much have creative reign. #Some of them also lack a Kanohi and/or tool(s), so you have creative reign over those as well. #You're also allowed to build/design for more than one character. However, this is a contest, so expect some competition. Not that it should worry any of yawl. XD #Oh, and have fun. This might be a contest, but you are allowed to go loose in terms of spirit and creativity. Round 1: Ghosts of Our Past Jismal Toa of Psionics and former bodyguard to Krita (or some other Makuta, might retcon that), she was leader of her Toa Hagah unite. While her team was wiped out by Krika, he allowed her to live. She can be rough as stone, but she has a caring side to her personality. Bottom line; don’t mess with mama bear. This part focuses on her days after the Toa Hagah. As a Toa of Psionics, her colorscheme is blue-and-gold. Her mask during the present day is a Kanohi Rau, Mask of Translation. As for her arsenal, she carries either a spear or a sword, with a shield to boot. Labyth Former Toa Hagah of Earth. This guy has a long history of battle, and has had his fair share of war-stories. In the past, he served as a Toa Hagah to Makuta Zortycus, a being with an… interesting view of the Maotran Universe. When the Makuta turned on them, he was the only one (allowed) to escape. He’s rebuilt himself a number of times, trying to throw off any potential spies for as long as possible. It was when the Order of Mata Nui revealed itself, he decided that it was time to step back into the light. The main focus on him is to portray either his Pre-Toa Hagah form, his Toa Hagah form, or one of the many disguises he made during his time in hiding. His Toa Hagah form was primarily black, with some type of metallic color (like silver or gold) as a secondary color. His weapons during that time were a spear and a Rhotuka Launching Shield. His mask during that time was the Kanohi Zyrlakpe, Mask of Infrared Perception. It was basically a Kakama Nuva in a metallic color (again, something like gold or silver). As for his Pre-Toa Hagah and post-Toa Hagah forms, well… y’all have creative liberty with that, Leihatu A page I adopted a while ago. Basically, I re-imagined him as a Toa Hagah of Plasma with an inferiority complex. The Makuta he was assigned to- Zortycus- decided to exploit this trait for a little experiment of his. He plants seeds of jealousy and resentment inside the Toa’s head, until the day Teridax’s Toa Hagah team turned on the Brotherhood of Makuta. On that day, he was sent after his own brothers and sisters, slaughtering most of them. He snapped out of it when he came face-to-face with the last standing brother; Labyth. Using his shield’s Rhotuka Launcher, he increased the speed of his brother of Earth and faced Zortycus alone. He died, but was revived by the Red Star after his death. He is now imprisoned in it like everyone else respawned. Leihatu’s section focuses on either his Pre-Toa Hagah form or his Toa Hagah form. The former form bore something called a “Kanohi Dreg”, and two different weapons (a Plasma blade and atri-blade). His colorscheme in this would be white-and-orange. His Toa Hagah form had a spear, a Rhotuka Launching Shield, and a Kakama-shaped mask in a metallic color (gold or silver among those). The colorsheme for that would be orange, white, and some type of metallic color. Arethidas Now here’s someone that hasn’t had some light shed onto him; Arethidas, former veteran of the Core War turned warlock (or maybe liche?). He fought for the Water Tribe, but the conflict left a bit of a sour taste in his mouth. He’s developed a view of the universe similar to cosmicism, so he’s not the most lively of folk right now. As someone born from the Water Tribe, his armor would primarily be blue. His Core War armor was a heavy set, and wielded a spear and shield (Okay, that combo’s getting boring now). As for his gear as a necromancer, he bore a set of lightweight armor hidden beneath a set of torn hooded robes. His main tool in his present state would be a simple staff. PS: One user who offered to co-write an origin-story for him decided to give him the affectionate nickname of “Are”. Defaal Gahk, an actual ghost! Yep, you heard me right folks, a genuine ghost of the past. Defaal was once a simple farmer and loyal to his lover. Their marriage was hindered by the Core War, and he was forced into duty. Gaining a reputation for being an honest man and loyal to his men, the Element Lord of Jungle feared that he could potentially lead a rebellion against him. He convinced two of his men to assassinate the commander, and on that day, he became a vengeful wraith. Still, he would occasionally watch over his former lover, making sure she lived to see another day. His living form originated from the Jungle Tribe, so his armor’s primary color would be green. The weapons for said form are up to y’all. As a ghost, he’s… well, white. Quikk Another adopted page. Quikk a soldier of the Water Tribe, though he preferred acting in less combative roles. He prefers to be the one tending to the soldiers’ wounds rather than make ‘em. If he ever finds himself in a bind, though, he’ll resort to martial arts rather than use weapons. As a Glatorian of the Water Tribe, his armor’s primary color should be blue. Zuisakirh And finally we have the Skrall with the metal arm. Originally a nameless warrior class Skrall, he fought in the Core War for the Rock Tribe. Caught under rubble in a cave-in, he found himself unable to free his arm from the debris. Uncertain as to when reinforcements would arrive, he chose to cut his arm off with Saw Blade Shield rather than run the risk of death by starvation. A barely conscious soldier made his way back to camp, and he was given medical attention immediately. Impressed by his willingness to survive, he was given the name “Zuisakirh”. However, he would be removed from the army because of his injury, and that subsequently put a dent into his pride. A Great Being approached him one day, and offered him a replacement for his lost arm. While initially wary of the visitor, he eventually agreed. In the end, he received a mechanical arm, and was allowed back into the Rock Tribe army. His colorscheme is primarily black, with red or any other color as a secondary. He wields a Tribal Lance with a Thornax Launcher attached it, as well as a Saw Blade Shield. He can attach the latter to his mechincal arm and possibly convert its servo into a makeshift drill. End date This round ends on February 28th. The winning entries will be accepted as canon depictions of the characters and will be featured on their respective pages. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.